This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This program beamline proposal is a compilation of structural projects from four assistant professors at the University of Kansas that have various needs for the experimental resources of The Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory. The University of Kansas is the recipient of a NCRR COBRE grant in the area of Protein Structure and Function and has invested significant resources in establishing a macromolecular Protein Structure Laboratory core facility and recruiting young faculty in this area. The focus of the research is on medically important protein targets.